Diary of a Kidnapped Orphan
by GodsGirl247
Summary: If you can keep a secret, keep listening. If you can handle pain, keep reading. I have a story to tell that I have told no one. If you want to know what happens behind closed doors, well, your in the right place.
1. Chapter 1

Date, No clue. He doesn't know I have this diary. Lets keep it a secret between you and me. You? I don't know who you are. I probably never will, but when you open this diary and read the horrors inside, you will know me. Sorry, did I scare you? Too bad. Welcome to the real world, chicken. If your too scared to read this then close this book and burn it. I think you are brave, so if you can't read it, no one can. Ready? Me neither.

_Day one with this diary. _

_I CAN"T BELIVE I FOUND THIS! It makes me so happy! I finally have something else to think about. I found it in the trash outside a rich person's house with only one entry in it. I ripped it out of course! I'm going to be honest with you, I'm scared. I was put in this tiny box by HIM two days ago because I tried to get away. That's when I found the diary and a pen. I'm currently writing in the small light of the air hole. Is there anyway to get some food in here?! How about a REAL BATHROOM?! That would be really nice. I'm going to be disgusting for a moment. I'm sitting in my poop. There. I hear HIS footsteps coming! I have to hide this! WHERE?!_

I stuffed the pen in the book and shoved it under the back of her torn tank-top. I my her lip in terror. HE was opening the box! HIS face was clean shaven and he looked like he was in a hang-over. Good. He should be uncomfortable. Serves him right for stuffing me in a box! HE dragged me out by the face and ordered me to stand up and face HIM. I fell over and faced the floor. You wanna' laugh at me? Stuff yourself in a box so small you can barely breath for three days and try to stand. HA! Thought so. He smacked my head so hard I saw stars and little birdies. Then he yanked me up by my neck.

"FACE ME! Do you see what running away gets you? You'll never be free until those parents of yours pay up!" HE roared.

Blood trickled down my neck and I prayed he didn't find my book. I lowered my eyes to the ground in the way he likes. I think he feels like he is in control when I do that. In a way he is.

"Sir." I said respectfully, even though I would rather feed him to the sharks."My parents died when I was nine. They will never pay you because they are DEAD."

He slapped me. "DON'T LIE TO BRAT!"

Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let HIM see me cry. He will never elicit a tear from me. Never.

"For lying to me you will clean this dump." He commanded with dirty hands on dirty hips. I knew better than to argue. I KNEW what would happen if I did.

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Date, No clue. He doesn't know I have this diary. Lets keep it a secret between you and me. You? I don't know who you are. I probably never will, but when you open this diary and read the horrors inside, you will know me. Sorry, did I scare you? Too bad. Welcome to the real world, chicken. If your too scared to read this then close this book and burn it. I think you are brave, so if you can't read it, no one can. Ready? Me neither.

_Day one with this diary. _

_I CAN"T BELIVE I FOUND THIS! It makes me so happy! I finally have something else to think about. I found it in the trash outside a rich person's house with only one entry in it. I ripped it out of course! I'm going to be honest with you, I'm scared. I was put in this tiny box by HIM two days ago because I tried to get away. That's when I found the diary and a pen. I'm currently writing in the small light of the air hole. Is there anyway to get some food in here?! How about a REAL BATHROOM?! That would be really nice. I'm going to be disgusting for a moment. I'm sitting in my poop. There. I hear HIS footsteps coming! I have to hide this! WHERE?!_

I stuffed the pen in the book and shoved it under the back of her torn tank-top. I my her lip in terror. HE was opening the box! HIS face was clean shaven and he looked like he was in a hang-over. Good. He should be uncomfortable. Serves him right for stuffing me in a box! HE dragged me out by the face and ordered me to stand up and face HIM. I fell over and faced the floor. You wanna' laugh at me? Stuff yourself in a box so small you can barely breath for three days and try to stand. HA! Thought so. He smacked my head so hard I saw stars and little birdies. Then he yanked me up by my neck.

"FACE ME! Do you see what running away gets you? You'll never be free until those parents of yours pay up!" HE roared.

Blood trickled down my neck and I prayed he didn't find my book. I lowered my eyes to the ground in the way he likes. I think he feels like he is in control when I do that. In a way he is.

"Sir." I said respectfully, even though I would rather feed him to the sharks."My parents died when I was nine. They will never pay you because they are DEAD."

He slapped me. "DON'T LIE TO ME BRAT!"

Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let HIM see me cry. He will never elicit a tear from me. Never.

"For lying to me you will clean this dump." He commanded with dirty hands on dirty hips. I knew better than to argue. I KNEW what would happen if I did.

"Yes sir."

"Thats right little me." I thought. "Be a coward. Don't refuse. Let him beat you down." I scolded myself while I scrubbed the counters and swept the floors. I was his little Cinderella. I thought back to my days at the orphanage. All those storys about awful orphanages were obviously not about mine. Miss. Cherry and Mrs. Yearling were my age's caretakers. They were firm but nice. We played a lot of games and had minimal chores. They had tried to get me back from HIM, but he thought they were just government. I didn't know why the police hadn't come though.

"YOU STOPED CLEANING!" He yelled at me. "I'm having friends over tonight and I want this place spotless."

I didn't reply.

"DID YOU HERE ME WORM?!" He stomped over to me.

"Yes sir. It will be clean." I bit my tongue. Why didn't I fight back?

The apartment was clean three minutes before HIS buddies came over for poker and other such games. I was the waitress. I made, delivered, and cleaned up the food. I hadn't eaten for days and I was looking forward to the leftovers. BANG BANG BANG! HIS cronies were here. I leaped to the door and opened it in a way that they couldn't see me. They always looked at me like I was fresh meat. I shuddered. They took a seat at the little beat up table that they always used. I rushed to the kitchen to grab my little pad. I walked to the table and took their drink orders. I don't know how they consume so much alcohol. I filled their orders as they started to play. I brought out their beverages on a platter and set each glass down with a satisfying clunk. I purposely made some spill over. They were so intense in their game that they barely noticed. I brought out biteables (Thats what we called little orderves at the orphanage), and refilled their drinks. Once they were happy, I went into the kitchen and took out my book. I can't believe he didn't find it! I started to write.

_His buddies are over tonight just like they are every Thursday. I cleaned the entire pig-sty, but it is still a dump. I miss Miss. Cherry and Mrs. Yearling. I want to go home. Even more than that though, I want to eat. And maybe get a shower. I wonder what would happen if I fought back once. If I said no just once. I wonder what would happen if I tried to escape... I will find out sometime and tell you!_

HE yelled for more food. I thought I would try a rebellion now.

"NO! GET IT YOUR SELF!" I yelled back.

A stunned silence followed. I enjoyed it until a whisper sounded.

"You aren't going to let her get away with that are you?" one of them hissed.

"Of course I'm not." He replied. "GET IN HERE BRAT!"

I was scared, but I mustered up the courage to yell back. "IF YOUR SO STRONG AND GREAT, COME GET ME YOURSELF!"

And that's exactly what he did.

_I found out yesterday what happens when you rebel. I don't recommend it. HE and his buddies took turns beating me. OUCH! I am very sore. I've entertained my self by counting the injuries._

_23 black-and-blues, 15 cuts, and 53 I'm not really sure what they are calleds. _

_Again, OUCH!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am also back in the small compacted little box that I was in in my first entry. I will be in here for two more days. Oh joy. I just want to be free! FREE! What was that song that we used to sing at the orphanage? Oh yeah. 'I am free to run, I am free to dance, I am free to live for you (Jesus), I am free!' Sigh. Oh yes, I feel SO free. I think I used to know that Jesus loved me. That he would protect me from harm. I'm not so sure now. _

A tear splashed on the page and I quickly mopped it up with my shirt to prevent too much damage. I closed the book and put my head on my knees. Soon tears soaked my jeans. It had been a long time since I had prayed last. Since the kidnapping. I offered up a feeble prayer.

"Lord, oh Lord." I whispered, "Why have you forgotten me? Why do you leave me in this place? Why don't you do something to HIM. To make HIM pay for what HE has done to me? Why did you take my parents? I thought you loved me! I thought you loved me..."

The sobs racked my tiny frame. I felt so alone, so forgotten. But the sobs slowed down. I could feel the Holy Spirit mending my broken heart and soul. I felt arms around me. Strong loving arms, like that of a good father. A whisper came into my ear, like the gentle breeze.

"I am with you my beloved daughter, I have always been with you, and I will never leave you. For I have a plan for you, a plan to prosper you, and not to harm you."

I felt amazing. Unworthy of such a presence. I had just met God! I sighed and fell into a God-given slumber.

"How great is our God? Sing with me how great is our God. And all will see how great, how great, is our God."


End file.
